In Character
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Traducción autorizada por Canute. Como castigo, Loki es desterrado a la Tierra como un ser humano sin los recuerdos de la vida que ha vivido anteriormente. No que Tom Hiddleston supiera de tal cosa. Thorki.


Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen: **Como castigo, Loki es desterrado a la Tierra como un ser humano sin los recuerdos de la vida que ha vivido anteriormente. No que Tom Hiddleston supiera de tal cosa.

**Disclaimer:** Thor es propiedad de Marvel, etc. Tom y Chris... bueno, se pertenecen el uno al otro (?. La historia es de Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**In Character**

* * *

Tom recuerda que cae. A veces trata de recordar otras cosas, pero son sólo piezas fragmentadas las que le vienen a la mente. Ha logrado bloquear estos sentimientos durante años, pero en ese momento, mientras se sienta en el bar con Hemsworth a su lado, las familiares pulsaciones en su cabeza regresan. —¿Estás bien, amigo? —le pregunta su compañero rubio y él logra asentir.

—Creo… creo que voy a tener que irme a casa —admite Tom, pasando una mano por su cabello rizado. Sólo ha tomado una copa hasta el momento, y ciertamente lo ha hecho mucho mejor antes, pero no cree poder manejar esas sensaciones estando ebrio.

Siente una mano estrechar su hombro, y luego—: ¿Tom?

Chris lo está mirando con las cejas fruncidas en preocupación, sus ojos sinceros, aunque un poco turbios por el alcohol.

El corazón de Tom palpita.

No sabe cómo una sola mirada de Chris puede hacerle esto, pero ha estado sucediendo desde que comenzaron a filmar juntos, así que está acostumbrado, generalmente. (Parte de él sabe el _porqué_, pero lo esconde decididamente en lo más profundo de su mente).

—Estoy bien. —En este punto, piensa que está tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Se baja del taburete, lanzando una pequeña sonrisa a su compañero de reparto—. Además, creo que Jaimie mencionó algo antes sobre venir a reunirse con nosotros.

—Pero yo quiero beber contigo —protesta Hemsworth, y Tom resiste el impulso de rodar los ojos ante el actor evidentemente ebrio.

Como si fuera una señal, divisa a Jaimie entrando al bar. —No quiero estropear tu noche, Chris —dice con seriedad—. Te veré en la mañana.

Haciendo caso omiso a la manera en la que Chris frunce el ceño y su propio corazón parece acelerarse, sale del bar (le dirige un saludo a Jaimie en el camino), y espera en la acera por un taxi.

—_Tal vez esta experiencia te enseñará a ser más cuidadoso con tus artimañas, hermano._

Tom miró a su alrededor bruscamente, buscando el origen de la voz.

—_Thor, sé razonable..._

—_Tal vez me lo agradecerás algún día._

Justo cuando empieza a darse cuenta de que las voces están en su cabeza, hay una fuerte punzada atravesando su cráneo, y ve blanco antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Cuando poco a poco recupera la conciencia, está de vuelta en su apartamento, con una mano acunando su mejilla suavemente. El gesto es cálido, es, oh, tan _familiar_, y cuando Tom finalmente reúne la voluntad suficiente para abrir los ojos, ve unos llamativos colores azules y dorados.

—¿Cuándo fue que tu cabello creció tanto, Chris? —Arrastra las palabras, apenas coherentes, mientras mira fijamente al rostro de su compañero de reparto.

Una risita suena en su oído. La mano se mueve hacia arriba para acariciarle el cabello, y Tom apenas recuerda resistir el impulso de acurrucarse ante el tacto. —Duerme, hermano —susurra una voz, y Tom se encuentra obedeciendo.

* * *

—Tuve el sueño más divertido —comienza lentamente cuando se despierta a la vista de la luz solar que entra desde las cortinas medio descorridas. Soñó con que volaba (o tal vez estaba cayendo) y con murmullos de, _"Lo siento tanto, Loki"_. Esa última parte le hace preguntarse si ha estado pasando demasiado tiempo como su personaje.

Pero cuando su visión se adapta finalmente a la luz tenue, se sienta y se encuentra con que tal vez Chris ha estado pasado demasiado tiempo en su personaje también. Ve al rubio de pie frente a la ventana, vestido con el traje de Thor —salvo que parece un poco más... ¿agotado?—.

—¿Chris? —se aventura Tom, vacilante.

Al principio, Chris no parece escucharlo, entonces se da la vuelta, para ver que Tom está despierto. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. —Buenos días.

Tom se sienta, pasándose una mano por los rizos despeinados. —¿Teníamos una sesión programada para hoy? —pregunta, todavía mirando la capa del otro—. ¿Voy tarde?

Chris le mira con algo parecido a la diversión y a la tristeza. No contesta, sino que cruza la habitación en uno, dos pasos y luego pone una rodilla en el borde de la cama, el colchón se hunde un poco por su peso.

Tom permanece allí con un ligero desconcierto, cuando Chris pone una mano a un lado de su cara. —Te ves muy diferente de esta forma —le oye susurrar.

_¿De qué forma? ¿Todavía estás borracho?_, le habría gustado preguntar a Tom, pero entonces Chris se inclinó y presionó sus labios junto a los suyos.

—Pero aun así estás estupendo, Loki —Las palabras casi se perdieron en el beso vertiginoso.

Y tarda unos instantes, pero luego, lentamente, como si justo ahora _(re)_ descubriera algo importante, Loki envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Thor y le devuelve el beso.


End file.
